narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirubia Wakaruni
26/08/2013 Page under construction Shirubia Wakaruni (ワカルニ シルビア, Wakaruni Shiruba) is a tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a respected veterinarian and a medical-nin. Background Ever since Orochimaru was young he had interest in kinjutsu and he wanted to obtain knowledge of all techniques. Secretly he started his experiments in order to get immunity on the human body. He tried a lot of illegal experiments about DNA on human cavys, like that of Yamato: sixty boys were injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release, as well as an unquantified ability to control tailed beast. Orochimaru later abandoned the experiment believing that none of them had survived, however, Yamato was the lone survivor, and found himself endowed with the First's abilities. 3 years later Orochimaru decided to try new experiments on his own DNA. Birth The only successful method to reproduce his own DNA was get a woman pregnant. So he kept a woman prisoner and raped her until she get pregnant. The lack of this method was that in this way Orochimaru could only replicate 50% of his own DNA, beacuse the 50% rest was the woman's DNA. However this was the only procedure praticable. Few months later the woman got pregnant and 9 months later, when Orochimaru was 31 years old, Shirubia was born (7 years before the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha). She grew as a prisoner like her mother. Childhood When Hiruzen finally retired and named Minato Namikaze his successor, Orochimaru saw no more reason to remain in Konoha and began to be less discreet with his actions. 6 years after Shirubia’s birth the Third Hokage discoverd Orochimaru doing his experiments and so Orochimaru’s laboratory was destroyed and many of the human cavyes died, including Shirubia's mother that was trying to defend her daughter. Orochimaru was forced to flee Konoha. He couldn’t take anything with him and he did a jutsu in oreder to delete the memory of every human remained in his laboraty, as he did previously with his student Anko Mitarashi. Anbu Team found Shirubia wandering in Orochimaru's laboraty with no memories. She was woring a snake-shaped necklace. No one could remove it and as she grows, the necklace adapts to the shape of his neck. It is a sort of Orochimaru's mark or seal to controll Shirubia. After a lot of interrogations by the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, were they stated that she couldn't remember anything, she was adopted by Inuzuka clan. Youth Inuzuka clan looked after her and treated her like a member of the clan. She become a very close friend of Hana Inuzuka, that is a year younger than Shirubia. They were like sisters and spent always time togheter. A year later, when she was 7 years old, on 7th July born Kiba, Hana's brother. Later, on 10th October (Naruto's birthday) the Nine Tail attacked Konoha. Kiba always considered Sirubia as his old sister, like Hana. In that years the Inuzuka clan, seen her strong feeling with dogs, taught her how to train ninja dogs. She also became an expert in tracking down. The following year Shirubia and Hana started to attend accademy togheter when they were 8 and 7. They gradueted when Shirubia was 13 and Hana 12. So they become Genin. In that time Kakashi was 20 and he was training his own ninja dogs mostly for tracking purpose. He previously become Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and Jonin at 13 and at 15 he joined Anbu. Inuzuka clan put beside him Shirubia, in order to delevop her ability in ninja dogs training. Shirubia and Kakashi trained 8 ninja dogs, called Ninken, that Kakashi can summon. Since Kakshi and Shirubia worked well togheter and did a great job with those dogs, the Third Hokage stated that Shirubia would be Kakashi's first student. Two years later Shirubia graduated as Chunin, at the age of 15. Kakashi had been her sensei for 6 years, since she was 19 and he 25. Meanwhile Shirubia and Hana studied to become medical-nin; a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. They specialised in veterinary medicine and had proven themselves to be talented medical-nin. Part I (Pre-Shippuden) Introduction Arc Shirubia often accompanied Kiba to the accademy. During that time she could know the future Konoha 11 When Kiba was 12 and became a genin, Shirubia was 20. In that years she was specialising in medical ninjutsu so Kakashi wes assigned as sensei to Team 7. Chunin exams Arc Prior to the start of the invasion, Shirubia and Hana, along with the Haimaru Brothers, were assigned to investigate rumours of a disturbance in part of the village. While heading towards the area, they came across Kabuto Yakushi, who tehy advised to head home after learning that he was not aware of the situation. Later they found the body of Hayate Gekko. During the second part of Chunin exams, Anko found out that Orochimaru was infiltrated between the other Gennin. She tried to stop him but he escaped, so she asked to Shirubia and Hana to track down him with their ninja dogs. Later they found him and fought with him. Orochimaru defeated Anko, Hana and his dogs, but when was at the point to kill Shirubia, he saw her necklance and he understood that she was her experimental daughter. He told her that he would reveal her real past and who she really was only if she would follow him. Then he disappeared. When Hana were restored, she revealed to Shirubia that she was found 14 years ago (when she was 6) with no memory near Orochimaru's old laboratory. She decided to speak about this with Kakashi, but few later started the invasion of Konoha. Invasion of Konoha Arc Shirubia and Hana were committed in fighting the ninja enemy. Once defeted them, she reached Kakashi and Guy to the Chunin arena, fighting the Suna and Oto-ninja with them. There she saw Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage. She hated him for that, but she wanted to know the truth on her story. After the failed Invasion, Shirubia and Kakashi went togheter to Hiruzen's funeral, mourning his loss. Search for Tsunade Arc After the Third Hokage's funeral Shirubia went to Kakashi to speak about what Orochimaru told to her. Kakashi was sorry for her but he forbidden her to follow him. The following day Shirubia returned to Kakashi's house but he saw him in coma beacuse of Itachi's sharingan. She knew that Itachi was Sasuke's brother and Sasuke wanted to kill him. He followed Itachi but Sasuke were defeated and he was in coma too. Shirubia staied near Kakashi until Tsunade arraived in the village and awoke Kakashi and Sasuke. Shirubia makes an appearance along with Kakashi to watch Tsunade's inauguration as Hokage. Later Shirubia and Kakashi were sent on new missions by Tsunade. Sasuke Retrieval Arc The desire of knowing her past grew in Shirubia. Orochimaru's Sound Four came to her telling that they were going to keep and her Sasuke to Orochimaru. She fought them but she was defeated. They didn't kill her beacuse they told her that Orochimaru wanted her alive. Later they disappeared and went to Sasuke. She secretly followed them and saw Sasuke joining them. The desire of knowledge was too high and she followed them but they didn't notied her. She knew that that would be a goodbye for her sensei and she was sorry for it. Part II (Shippuden) Under construction Pesonality Shirubia has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude. When meeting new people, Shirubia is polite but a little shy. She likes studying and she is responsable, in fact sometime she yells at Kiba for his carefreeness. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Shirubia is very stubborn. If she decides to do something, she will do it, even if she has to desert a comrade. Her weakness is that she doesn't like working in a team. She is determinate and she would sacrifice a team mate in order to complete the mission. Because of that sometimes she argue with Kakashi and he uses to repeate her Obito's word: "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Her trait is the proud: she prefers hiding her emotions beacuse she learned from her father that those are a sign of fragility. As defence she prefers not showing emotions. That's why usually she doesn't cry. The only time she did it was when Kakashi was badly injured and in coma. She don't like growing found of someone because she is afraid of loosing him. But due to the passing of the time she bonded with Kakashi and they became lover. However she finds difficult declare her love and open her heart to him. She will never admit openly to the others that she fell in love with Kakashi. Due to her complicated relationship with her father she is afraid to disappoint others and not being up to something. She also doesn't trust people easly and doesn't care much about other people's feeling. She doesn't know the value of friendship because when she was a child she grew like a prisoner with her mother. But later, when she was saved, she grew with Inuzuka clan and she became very close to Hana and Kiba. She possesses a very and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Abilities Shirubia is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi: rather than all-around Jōnin training, she has the Jōnin-level ability in the specific area of ninjutsu and is an elite specialist in medical ninjutsu. Like the other Tokubetsu Jōnin-level (for example Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino), Shirubia is often assigned as subordinate to regular Jōnin when her services are needed. She frequently is partnered with Kakashi. Chakra contol Soon after the start of her first mission, Shirubia discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her peer in that respect. Her chakra control became a focal point of Shirubia's medical abilities. However her chakra control is less power than Sakura's one. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Shirubia became a medical-nin a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. She specialises in veterinary medicine and has proven herself to be a talented medical-nin. Skills in jutsu and battle traits (debilitated - above average - average - above average - talented - gifted) * Strength in Jutsu: above average * Ninjutsu: talented * Genjutsu: below average * Taijutsu: average * Kinjutsu: below average * Fūinjutsu: below average * Strength in missions: talented * Intelligence: talented * Wisdom comes with age: average * Strength of body’s muscles: average * Agility well can move, dodge, etc.: talented * Dexterity well can aim/form seals: talented * Stamina: above average * Constitution well can take a hit: average * Charisma social are: debilitated * Comeliness it has to fit with looks above: average * Chakra control for medical ninja: talented * Cooperation well works with other people/comrades: debilitated Stats Jutsus *Ninjutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu Henge no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutstu Kuchiyose no Jutstu Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Raikiri Inabikari Bushin no Jutsu Sen'ei Jashu Sen'ei Tajashu Jagei Jubaku no Jutsu *Genjutsu Kai Narakumi no Jutsu Tivia * Shirubia has the same age of Kabuto, is 7 years older than Kiba and 7 year younger than Kakashi. * According to the databook(s): ** Shirubia enjoyes staying with animals rather than with other people and her hobbies are walking into the forest and sitting on the rooves looking down on the village. ** Shirubia is always eager to study medical issues. ** Shirubia wishes to fight Orochimaru and Kakashi. ** Shirubia is vegetarian. * Shirubia Wakaruni is the translation of her creator's name and relfects the personality and the aspect of her creator. Quotes * (To herself about Orochimaru) "My DNA is not my destiny" * (To Hana) "All I want.. Is Kakashi's approval and recognition" Reference DeviantART owner ---- Category:Female Category:Shirubia Category:Kakashi Hatake Category:Konohagakure